


The Fallen Emperor

by Parabolava



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parabolava/pseuds/Parabolava
Summary: Edelgard is captured in the battle between the Church and the Empire. Rhea has plans to compel her to surrender.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my head. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I wrote this after playing CF, and only CF. I've played other routes since then and I'm aware I was missing a lot of information... so please excuse this. <3

The Knights of Seiros led Edelgard to… well she didn’t exactly know where they were going. Probably to her execution. But one thing was for sure. She had lost. After half a lifetime of preparation and 5 long years of battle with the Kingdom, the Church, and even the Alliance, everything came down to this final battle. But all her efforts were not enough- the Empire’s army was overwhelmed and their Emperor captured. She had no idea what her army’s numbers were, or if they were still fighting. All she could do now was put one foot in front of the other, numb from defeat.  
  
She looked up from her daze for a moment and realized she recognized these walls. She had, in fact, walked by them every day for about a year. She attempted to reach out and touch them, forgetting the guards had bound her hands as an extra precaution.  
  
_That was so long ago_, she thought to herself. It was bittersweet to remember a time where she was friends with the very classmates on which she had declared war. She didn’t question nor regret the decision that got her to this point. It was simply unfortunate the way things played out. Especially for Claude… _a tragic but necessary sacrifice_, she convinced herself.  
  
It turned out they were headed to the Archbishop’s audience chamber. That meant… oh god. She gulped, a sudden fear spread from the back of her neck to her fingertips. She’d have to face _her_. The symbol of everything Edelgard had been fighting to end.  
  
Before she knew it the Archbishop, Lady Rhea, stood before her and the soldiers next to her dropped to their knees. Edelgard stood firm; against all reason she was determined to keep fighting, no matter how small the victory. “That’s quite a look you’ve got. Not that I expected your surrender to be easy,” Rhea said aloud, startling Edelgard. She hadn’t expected to be addressed so abruptly. “Nothing to say?”  
  
The fallen Emperor stood silent, a fire rekindled in her chest. _I’ll wipe that smug look off your face if it’s the last thing I do…_ she considered saying. But instead she spat at Rhea’s feet with as much contempt as she could possibly muster. The soldiers rose quickly but Rhea raised a hand to halt them. “I’ll take care of this myself,” she said as she started across the room, “You. Follow me.” Edelgard couldn’t believe the nerve of this woman- to not even look her in the eye as she walked away and then TELL her what to do? One of the soldiers prodded her in the back, and she reluctantly followed.  
  
She stayed a few steps behind Rhea, who looked straight ahead as if walking alone. If only her hands were free… no one was around and she could handle the Archbishop one on one. She tried to think of ways to free herself to no avail until they reached an unfamiliar doorway on the next floor. “Welcome to my personal quarters,” Rhea finally spoke.  
  
As they entered the room, Edelgard’s heart began to thunder. She couldn’t understand why; perhaps it was the fact that she had nowhere to run. Or maybe it was simply not knowing what was to come. She took a deep breath and observed the room. _I’ve got to focus, I can’t give up yet!_ She searched for something, anything- a sharp object to cut herself free, a key next to the bed, an open window or door, but then Rhea spoke. “Please, have a seat.” She pulled up a simple wooden chair and strapped Edelgard’s ankles to the legs, then undid her wrist bindings, only to tie them down to the chair again. She glared at Rhea all the while, frustrated at her own lack of action.  
  
“Since the day you betrayed all of Fodlan I could only think of one thing,” Rhea began, “I wanted to end your ridiculous mission, to make a statement. At first I thought about killing you- if not in battle then afterwards in the public eye. However, 5 years is a long time to think. I can’t, and the Church can’t, afford to make you a martyr. I figure the best way to win back the hearts of the Empire’s citizens is to have their leader publicly announce her support for the Church and all it stands for-“  
  
“You know I’d NEVER do that,” Edelgard hissed.  
  
“Yes, yes, I know. At least not without the proper motivation.”  
  
“…Motivation?”  
  
Edelgard almost laughed. What made this woman think she could possibly turn an enemy against her own beliefs? She was severely underestimating her passion to abolish all nobility and build the world in the Empire’s image.  
  
“Well, you sound skeptical. Perhaps it’s best if we get things started.”  
  
Rhea walked over to the window and pulled the sheer drapes shut, allowing sunlight to remain in the room while giving the two of them privacy. Then she proceeded to remove her headdress, cloak, and miscellaneous accessories- everything except the white gown at the base of her outfit. She walked back over to Edelgard and seemed to stop and think before her next move. She then leaned over and whispered into her ear.  
  
“When I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me to surrender.”  
  
Edelgard sat frozen. It wasn’t the words, it was how she said them. It was almost… arousing? Not to mention the sweet scent of… some kind of flower on Rhea’s neck. Plumeria? She shook the thoughts from her head. _Stay focused._  
  
Rhea sat on the bed. If Edelgard had been in any other situation, she could have admired the ornate design of the four poster canopy. But here she was with her worst enemy, with no idea what she had in mind. Rhea spoke again.  
  
“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to, well… pleasure myself. And all you have to do is watch.”  
  
What the hell? Edelgard couldn’t fathom what was going on. This was all so unexpected. She thought Rhea brought her here to be tortured, or even to kill her slowly but instead she was putting on a show? Naturally she shut her eyes in an act of defiance. She could wait out this foolish tactic.  
  
Several moments later, her thoughts were interrupted by a subtle moan, followed by a sharp gasp. Her mind unconsciously fixated in on the short breaths that followed. She had to admit, she was curious. She cautiously opened an eye, making sure Rhea wouldn’t notice, and beheld the sight before her. It was the body of a Goddess. Quite literally. The sight of that silky skin; the soft, impassioned moans, and Rhea’s hand reaching between her own thighs was captivating. It didn’t take long for her armor to crumble, and before she knew it all thoughts of the war, the Empire, her defeat, were gone. She stared wide-eyed and inhaled sharply as an intense gasped escaped Rhea’s lips. Edelgard’s hips began to move, searching frantically for some friction, but due to her restraints, she couldn’t hit _that spot_ in the right way. In the struggle her chair moved, skidding loudly.__  
  
_Shit._  
  
There was no way Rhea didn’t notice that. Edelgard shut her eyes again. If she pretended hard enough she might just be convincing.  
  
…What a silly thought.  
  
“Something the matter?” Rhea’s voice confirmed she had heard. The comment was dripping with arrogance, which angered Edelgard. Rhea rose from the bed and drifted toward her captive. She knelt before Edelgard, her face uncomfortably close to the place that was aching for attention. “If you ask nicely I may be able to help you.”  
  
This was too much. Too cruel. How did she break so easily? Sure, with war and everything going on it had been a long time since she bedded anyone but… why Rhea? Why was she suddenly so infatuated with the woman she hated? All questions aside, the itch couldn't be ignored.  
  
“Please,” she whimpered.  
  
“Wonderful. You’ve got to help me first though.”  
  
Edelgard was smart, she knew what that meant. And more so, it was what she _wanted_. She nodded.  
  
Rhea released her from her bindings and crept back onto the mattress. She pulled Edelgard close and cupped her face in one hand. It was clear who was in control. Edelgard understood what was expected of her next. She leaned down and placed her lips onto Rhea’s. By the Goddess, they were so soft, so warm, and she had to catch her breath as Rhea parted her lips, allowing for their tongues to touch. It was pure bliss. She never knew someone’s tongue could taste so sweet- she couldn’t get enough.  
  
Her hands had a mind of their own as well. As they kissed she ran a hand over the thin fabric of Rhea’s gown. She cradled a breast gently until she found her prize- a hardened nipple, which she ran her thumb over. Rhea inhaled sharply, and Edelgard smiled to herself. That was the reaction she wanted.  
  
She shut her eyes and let her other senses take over. She felt the heat on Rhea’s neck as her lips traveled downward. She let the scent of Rhea’s hair fill her nostrils, overwhelming all else. She listened in earnest as Rhea’s panting quickened, hot breath lingering on her ear. With her free hand she slid down Rhea’s stomach, to her hip, to her thigh, memorizing every detail she could feel with her fingers. She was also searching for an opening, a way under Rhea’s gown. She _needed_ to feel velvety skin, so close yet so forbidden. She felt up and down the side of one thigh until- yes! She had found it.  
  
She gave Rhea one more long, passionate kiss before letting her fingers slide beneath the fabric. Rhea was already close, Edelgard could tell, because her hips rocked and her moans grew more carnal with every touch onto bare skin. As Edelgard inched upward she felt a new kind of heat, and a slickness that could only be the result of Rhea’s desire. In this moment she wanted nothing more than to know what Rhea tasted like. She braced herself, placing one hand on Rhea’s hip, and lowered herself between her legs. With her other hand she entered Rhea with two fingers, and got into a rhythm with her tongue on the most sensitive spot, her fingers deepening with every push.  
  
Edelgard looked up at Rhea, who was now clutching at her own breasts, moaning loudly with her back arched. Just a bit more and she’d be over the edge. Edelgard didn’t want to stop- she couldn’t get enough of Rhea’s juices- but she was determined to finish the job. She found it very stimulating when her partner got the release they craved. She hastened her rhythm. Rhea was in a frenzy. If anyone could hear her now, she didn’t care. And with one final flick of the tongue, Edelgard felt the waves course through Rhea’s body. She held on strong until the shaking quieted, and Rhea let out a sigh of content.  
  
“See, was that so hard?” she said through a smile.  
  
Edelgard didn’t answer. All she could focus on was the fire at her very core, and the fact the Rhea would soon be between _her_ legs to bring her to ecstasy.  
  
As if reading her mind, Rhea got down off the bed and had Edelgard sit at the edge. She undid the laces on Edelgard’s armor, allowing easier access to what was underneath. Then she peeled the leggings away to expose the flesh beneath. Edelgard was growing impatient with how slowly thing were moving, but when she tried to help Rhea gently shoved her hands away.  
  
“Let’s get you back in that chair.” Rhea said when she was finished.  
  
Edelgard complied immediately. Rhea re-fastened the restraints that had held her captive in place. Edelgard didn’t care why at this point. Her mind was foggy with desire.  
  
Finally, _finally_, Rhea knelt down before her and pushed her knees apart. _Oh goddess, yes!_ Rhea slid her hands down her sides, placing kisses on her ribs, her hips, her thighs… carefully avoiding the one spot Edelgard craved touch the most. Edelgard wanted to grab Rhea’s head, show her where to go. Until, again, it dawned on her that she couldn't move.  
  
She looked down at Rhea desperately, and when Rhea looked back up at her, she smiled maliciously. The realization came, then the horror.  
  
_Oh no._  
  
“So, Emperor. What will it be? Will you surrender the Empire and declare your support of the Church?”  
  
_Fuck!_  
  
“How badly do you want this? Say the word and I’ll give you what you want.”  
  
Edelgard felt many things, but mostly she was seething, which interestingly, heightened her desire, as well as her frustration.  
“Please…” It was hopeless.  
  
“That’s not what I asked for,” Rhea raised her voice, “Say it and we both win.”  
  
Edelgard could cry right now. She was foolish to think this would end well. Rhea brought her here to torture her in the cruelest way.  
  
“I… I can’t,” Edelgard stuttered. Then again with certainty, “I can’t turn my back on the Empire.”  
  
Rhea’s face dropped, and for a moment Edelgard thought she was going to throw something across the room. Instead, she sighed and turned toward the door.  
  
“I guess that’s how it is,” she said coldly.  
  
As she turned the door handle to leave, she spoke once more. “Imagine all the fun we’ll have until you make the right decision.”  
  
She shut the door behind her.  
  
Edelgard sat alone in the room, left to ponder that final thought.  
  
_I’ll resist as long as I can._

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _


	2. Another shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea has to rethink her methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to get this out of my head.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I wrote this after playing CF, and only CF. I've played other routes since then and I'm aware I was missing a lot of information... so please excuse this. <3

Lady Rhea smiled to herself, allowing the teacup to warm her hands. It had been a couple hours since her last encounter with Emperor Von Hresvelg, whom she left in the upstairs bedroom. After five long years and she finally had her biggest headache in captivity, and it was just a matter of time before Edelgard broke. Rhea almost had her the first time, but it was no matter. It was silly to think it would be that easy, and it was not like Rhea was one to back down from a challenge. In fact, this could be fun. At least that’s what she tried to convince herself… how dare the scum of the Empire defy her. How dare someone come into her sanctuary and begin a war. How dare she slander Rhea’s name, the Goddess, the Church of Seiros. How dare-

Rhea took a deep breath. She was getting worked up again, and if she was going to win this fight she had to keep it cool. She was the one with all the cards and she was going to take all the time she needed. She took another sip of tea then she got up from her seat. Perhaps she was being impatient, but she figured it was long enough, and she had formulated a new plan.

She caught a glance from Seteth as he passed her in the hall; he probably wondered what she was up to. Not that he would question it. She made her way to the stairs. When she reached the door to her room, she placed an ear to the door, not exactly sure what she was expecting to hear. Regardless she used the moment to collect herself before she face Edelgard again. She wasn’t nervous; she just wanted things to go as planned.

The room filled with light as she pushed the door open. She was slightly taken aback when she found Edelgard staring furiously at her from the ground. It was quite a sight to behold- Edelgard had plainly tried to escape her bindings to no avail. She was sprawled on the ground, unable to move.

“What’s this?” Rhea teased.

Edelgard continued to stare at Rhea with renewed intensity. Rhea licked her lips. She walked slowly toward her captive, keeping their eyes locked. It was exciting to think of how much power she had over the leader of an entire Empire. The Goddess was good to her, and she wouldn’t forget that.

Rhea bent down as she approached Edelgard, who lay unflinching with a furled brow. She reached down and gently stroked a silky white cheek with one thumb. Goddess above, her skin was so soft… she could almost forgive this sinner. The Church had rules- all who opposed were to be punished to the fullest extent of the law. However, not only would killing the Emperor result in public outrage; Rhea has a soft spot for all former students of Garreg Mach. There was a way to resolve this with civility.

Checking to make sure she locked the door, Rhea undid Edelgard’s bindings. Edelgard shot up quickly and backed away as far as she could from the Archbishop. Not surprising. She didn’t really have anywhere to go, but the hours had been long, and she could finally move freely. Rhea didn’t chase after her, but instead knelt in place and held out her hand.

“It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you,” she offered in a sweet voice.

Edelgard’s face darkened. Also not surprising. Of course Rhea didn’t expect her trust, but this was going to be a proper test of patience. She smiled, not trying too hard to hide the triumph. This angered Edelgard.

“Why are you doing this? Just leave me to die,” she snarled.

Rhea held back a chuckle. Edelgard was rather cute when she got worked up like this. Well, in the appropriate setting. Starting a war was another story. Rhea eyed those sweet lips, taking her time to answer, and her mind flashed to the moment that skillful tongue brought her to euphoria. In another life, they could have been lovers.

But back to business.

“You have a much bigger part to play in this world, whether you like it or not. For now, it is the will of the Goddess that you live,” Rhea answered calmly. That statement seemed to strike a nerve; Edelgard hesitated with her next thought.

“I… I’m really nothing,” she began. Then, more confidently, “I’m nothing without my people. I’ve only guided them to fight for what they believe in-”

“You mean what _you_ believe in.”

“They- they believe in it too!” Edelgard slowly got to her feet as she spoke, putting an emphasis on every word. “So many have been sacrificed to keep this despicable hierarchy in place… and you care nothing of their lives!” She was shouting, inches from Rhea’s face now.

Rhea was unphased. This system had been in place for hundreds of years, and for the most part the people did not complain… at least until the Empire launched their attack. But she had faith that things would settle when this was all over.

“You are mistaken. The lives given to maintain order and peace in this land are not in vain. It is important to acknowledge that while some things are unpleasant, they are for the greater good.”

“The greater good? You only care about staying in power!”

“Incorrect. The people need something to believe in. That is the purpose of the Church.”

“It doesn’t matter what I say, does it,” Edelgard muttered.

“Of course it does,” Rhea said sincerely, “But one must also recognize the consequences their crimes have on others.” She gently grabbed Edelgard by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “You understand that, do you not?”

Edelgard’s expression changed… somehow. Rhea couldn’t place it, but it was quite charming. She reached up and brushed a strand of silver hair from Edelgard’s face. She felt the other woman relax as she combed her fingers through thick hair to grab the back of Edelgard’s neck. She leaned in and-

_…Well that was unexpected_

Before she knew it, Edelgard melted into her, hands reaching desperately for every inch of Rhea, as their lips fell on one another. Rhea was surprised at the vigor, but she couldn’t complain. It felt good to be wanted so eagerly.

Edelgard backed Rhea into the wall, fumbling with buttons, layers of fabric, anything between her and Rhea’s bare skin. Rhea cupped Edelgard’s face, bringing her close for another kiss, which Edelgard passionately indulged in. Suddenly Rhea felt a sharp pain on her lip. Was that… blood she tasted?

“My, someone is feisty today,” Rhea said, a heat spreading in her chest.

“Will you knock it off and help me with this,” an annoyed Edelgard said between labored breaths.

“That’s no way to ask…”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Edelgard said under her breath, “I would appreciate your help. Please” Her voice was dripping with irritation.

“Please who?”

“Please, Lady Rhea. Archbishop. Your Holiness. Whatever you want me to call-”

Rhea put a finger on Edelgard’s mouth. “That’s quite enough.”

Rhea undressed herself elegantly. Edelgard removed her remaining clothing as well, tossing each piece on the floor haphazardly. As soon as she saw Rhea’s exposed breasts, she dove in, pinning her to the wall again. Rhea’s robe still hung over her shoulders, and her underwear sat around her feet, but she let Edelgard’s lips and hands explore her body. She still smelled of sweat from their earlier encounter… a sweet scent. Rhea gasped loudly when she felt a sultry warmth on her neck. She felt wetness run down the inside of her thigh as Edelgard scraped fingernails up her hips, to her sides. She may be a holy figure in title, but right now she felt downright sacrilegious. 

Edelgard snatched her hand, and before she knew it, Rhea felt a different, warm wetness on her fingers. She paused to consider it- she’d be giving up a strong negotiating tool. On the other hand… she was disappointed she hadn’t gotten to taste the Emperor yet. She brought her hand to her mouth and sampled her dripping fingers. That was all it took.

_One time won’t hurt._

In fact, this could be beneficial. The start of an addiction she could take away at will.

With that thought, something clicked in Rhea. She grabbed Edelgard and shoved her into the nearest corner, hoisting her off the ground. She held Edelgard against the wall as she took a nipple into her mouth and dug nails into her soft flesh. She felt Edelgard’s legs wrap around her waist, her chest heaving with desire. This was incredible enough, but she was limited in this position.

She carried Edelgard across the room and threw her on the mattress. Edelgard bore into her with a look of pure want. Rhea climbed on the bed, crawling over her like a lioness on the prowl. She’d let Edelgard have this. She did, after all, do such a great job pleasuring Rhea earlier.

She dove in again, taking in the heat of Edelgard’s soft lips, nibbling on the sensitive areas of her neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, thigh… She felt Edelgard tense as she neared _that_ area. She looked up to see Edelgard’s expression. She was trying to hide the fear, the pleading. It was quite endearing… and Rhea took satisfaction in knowing she was the cause of such unease.

She got back to work. She gathered some of the wetness trickling out of Edelgard and used it to trace her outer folds. She heard Edelgard gasp as she clutched the sheets. She lowered her head and ever so slightly touched her tongue to the small, sensitive mound of nerves. Edelgard yelped loudly, arching her back, her body begging for more.

Rhea circled her entrance, making Edelgard wait just excruciatingly long enough… before she plunged in with two fingers. Edelgard’s body was shaking, as was her breath. She was not shy about letting Rhea know how she felt. With each breath she let out moans and grunts with animalistic fervor. She took one last look at Edelgard, whose face was constricted in need for release, breathing in through her teeth. Were those tears she saw? It wouldn’t take much to finish her off now.

She lowered herself again, keeping up a rhythm as she placed lips on well… lips, and let her tongue go to work across the small nub. She inhaled the pleasant scent of this woman, taking everything in. Edelgard’s moans became more and more shrill as she neared climax. There was just one more thing Rhea wanted. She ceased all action.

“W-why did you stop?” Edelgard cried. 

Rhea’s heart fluttered with excitement.

“Who owns you?” Rhea provoked.

“….”

Edelgard was stunned.

“I said who owns you? Who is going to let you come if you say her name right now?” Rhea demanded.

Edelgard was panting. Her face was red with shame, but her primal need was greater. “You! You, L-Lady Rhea, please!”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Rhea resumed, gradually increasing her pace, working diligently. She felt Edelgard's nails dig into her skin as she shoved her hips into her face. She was whimpering. And finally, _finally_, Edelgard let all the tension in her body go. 

Rhea helped her ride it out, the long, labored breaths music to her ears. Edelgard sank into the mattress, unable to speak. Rhea rose to gaze into her eyes and gave her sweet, gentle kiss. She could feel Edelgard’s pounding chest on her own. She settled next to Edelgard and traced the lines down her jaw, chin, shoulder.

It was not the victory she expected… but it was a small one. This could even work, making this traitor fall for her. It was a longer, tougher route, but likely the best option. She imagined a united nation, the Archbishop and the Emperor ruling together.

She rested her head on Edelgard’s shoulder. It was a risky move- Edelgard had tried to kill her before. But Rhea was confident she had gotten under her skin. Soon she could even win her heart. Hell, she might even fall for Edelgard too one day.

No way to know, but this was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read!


End file.
